Stargazing
by Arowyn
Summary: WARNING:yaoi Cooped up in his house one boring night, Felix finds that stargazing can be a lot of fun... PicardFelix R&R!


Akachi: I've been meaning to do this for a while...and I finally got around to doing it! ^_^

Karst: Even though you have all those other stories to update...

Akachi: Yeah...oh well. Disclaimer time!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: Heh...yeah, I own Golden Sun. And Microsoft, and McDonald's, and...

=================

          Felix was bored.

          Yes, bored, and bored as in "if I don't do something soon I'll consume all the sugar in the house" bored. He was currently sitting in his nice, warm house, on his nice plush couch, in front of the nice roaring fire. Alone. Jenna was out with Garet, Isaac, and Mia, at some new restaurant in Vale...he had been invited, of course, but Felix knew Jenna didn't _really_ want him to go. He'd end up scaring Garet anyway, and that would make Jenna mad. And when Jenna was mad...

          He shuddered. When Jenna got mad, people got hurt. Namely him or whoever had caused 'her Garet' harm.

          But anyway, they were out and Felix was alone. All alone, seeing that his parents were at Isaac's, playing strip poker. 

          Felix shuddered again. That had been scary. He had the luck to stumble in Isaac's house on one of those nights. But he didn't want to think about _that_ again.

          "FELIX!"

          The brown-haired man yelped before realizing it was one of his friends that was calling his name. Felix jumped up and walked over to the door, throwing it open when he reached it, to reveal...

          "Picard! What's up?"

          The Lemurian grinned. "Let's go!"

          Felix blinked, confused. "Uh...where?"

          "Stargazing! C'mon, it's a beautiful night!" Picard exclaimed, his grin widening.

          Felix stared at the Mercury Adept. "Okay...lemme get a jacket..."

          "No way! It's warm out – C'mon!!" Picard grabbed Felix's wrist and dragged him away from the sanctity of Felix's home and to a grassy knoll that allowed them full view of the heavens.

          Felix yanked him arm away from the muscular Adept and glared at him, folding his arms across his chest and plopping down on the grass. Picard sat down next to him.

          "Come on, Felix! You can't see the stars sitting like _that_!" And before Felix knew it, he was on his back and looking up at the dark sky that was splattered with shiny white dots. Stars, you know.

          "Look, there's Megeara, and Iris...ooh, look! Charon! You don't see him very often. Oh look! It's Azul!"

          Felix frowned up at the sky. "Uh...where?"

          Picard pointed to a spot in the sky. "Right there! See, it makes that line..."

          "I still don't see it."

          Picard sighed in frustration and scooted closer to the Earth Adept. He grabbed Felix's wrist and extended his index finger, pointing to the stars that made up the constellation.

          "See? There's Mercury at the head...and Venus is right there, which makes up the tail... and those stars in the middle are Azul's body."

          "Oh. I see it now."

          "Wow...I can't believe we get to see Azul..."

          Felix turned his head toward Picard's. "Why?"

          Picard smiled. "Venus and Mercury aren't always in the sky at the same time. Plus, that star right there in the middle is Liebe, which tends to move all over the place for some reason."

          "Oh." Felix realized Picard was still holding onto his wrist. "Er...Picard?"

          "Hm?"

          "D'you want to let go anytime soon?"

          "Of what? Oh, your wrist? Sure." The Mercury Adept released his grip and lowered his hand so it gripped Felix's hand.

          "Er...Picard?"

          "Hm?"

          "That's _my_ hand you're holding."

          Picard snorted. "I know. There's no one else up here, is there?"

          Felix fidgeted and turned his head back up to the sky, feeling Picard's luminous yellow eyes locking onto his face. The Venus Adept turned red and stared at Azul. The dragon seemed to look at him...and wink? Wait, when did the constellation become the summon, and why was it WINKING at him?

          "Felix?"

          "Yes?" Felix found his voice was squeaky...which made him blush even more. He deliberately kept his gaze fixed on the sky above him, even when he felt Picard's breath on his cheek.

          "Did you know that in order to summon Azul, the two Adepts summoning it must have a very strong bond?"

          "Er..." Felix replied.

          "Isaac and Mia always summon Azul together. Do you know why?"

          "They have...a bond?"

          Picard nodded. "Do you know what kind of bond the two people need to have?"

          Felix turned bright red. "Um..."

          "They have to be in love."

          And suddenly Picard's mouth was on his, kissing him, and Felix was kissing back, his lips yearning for the blue-haired Mercury Adept. He raked his fingers through Picard's soft blue hair...how did he keep it soft, anyway? Maybe something in the sea air...

          And then the kiss was over, and Picard's face was hovering above his. "I love you, Felix."

          Felix blinked up and the Lemurian, a smile growing on his face. He reached up and pulled Picard's face closer to his and kissed him on the nose. "I love you too, Picard," he whispered, his chocolate brown eyes warm.

          Picard grinned and kissed Felix again before lying back down on the lush hill, staring up at the stars, and feeling Felix's warm body snuggling close to his.

          Stargazing had never been so much fun.

====================

Akachi: ^_^ There! Some feel-good, warm, mushy fluff! Muahaha!

Jenna: For Azusasan and Asaka Kiseragi (read their stuff!!) for having the best PicardxFelix stuff ever!

Hama: ...*whispers* Spark Plasma.

Akachi: *yelps* Hey! It's just a story! Stop being so jealous!

Karst: Review please! ^_^ *twirls razor-sharp scythe*

Akachi: Yes, PLEASE review...I spent a while on this (though I know it's not too long...) and would like some feedback. ^_^


End file.
